Typically, a computer system is provided with a preconfigured operating system (OS), which is then customized or configured for a specific user. The configuration of the OS generally involves assigning configuration parameters, such as a computer name, host name, host IP address, host gateway, host subnet, etc., to the computer system, and can be performed by a reseller or dealer, on site via an automated process, or on site by the specific user.
If performed by the reseller or dealer, the computer system's final destination must be known prior to the configuration process. For large computer system rollouts, the dealer will typically store a large quantity of computer systems and customize them as they are deployed to various destinations. If these computer systems are not shipped immediately to their respective destinations, but warehoused instead, the dealer must be able to identify a particular computer system, e.g., by serial number, for a particular destination at shipping time. Physically identifying the particular computer system among thousands of warehoused computer systems can be a daunting task. If the computer system is shipped to an incorrect destination, the configuration parameters embedded in the computer system's OS will not correspond to the destination, and the computer system will not operate correctly.
At the user's site, the system configuration can be deployed via an automated process, e.g., by transmitting the customized OS over a network link. Nevertheless, this process requires network bandwidth and if the customized OS is large, e.g., 10–15 gigabytes, the transmission can take hours. Alternatively, the OS can be customized manually by the user, which introduces data entry errors. Moreover, for complex program images, it may be necessary to incur the expense of hiring a skilled configuration expert to handle the customization.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method and system for customizing a computer system. The method and system should allow the computer system to be configured quickly at the dealer or on site, and should have little or no impact on network bandwidth. The present invention addresses such a need.